1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to structures supported by collapsible loop members to form storage devices. These structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure.
2. Background Art
A number of prior art shade or tent structures have been provided for a wide variety of uses, such as for camping, for shade, or for play by children. Examples of these shade structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,990,463 to Norman, 4,825,892 to Norman, 5,038,812 to Norman, and 5,467,794 and 5,560,385 both to the present inventor. Each of these shade structures also uses one or more resilient loop members to support the structure in an expanded configuration. These shade structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the shade structure.
In addition to sunshields and shade structures, there are also other collapsible structures that are provided for amusement purposes. Examples of such structures are illustrated in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,446. Each of these structures also use one or more resilient loop members to support the structure in an expanded configuration. These structures may also be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structure.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performance, convenience and variety that these structures provide. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used for their intended applications without the fear of collapse. These structures are easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structures. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment.